Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2 1 We had this discussion before, I still think it should be Vol 2. Firestorm Vol 2 is actually Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Before Firestorm Vol 2 it was renamed to plain "Firestorm" it WAS The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. It's like counting Aquaman Vol 7 as Vol 6 just because the real Vol 6 got renamed to "Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis". Smash Brawler 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also agree. I was very confused at this one being called volume 1. That is incorrect. Goblyn4evil 22:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be even more accurate to have it at Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol 1? Kyletheobald 03:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since it's marketed on DC's website that way, I''d say yes.--08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] ::::I would agree as well. Popluvah22 04:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: How about this. Firestorm Vol 2 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 1, and Fury of Firestorm Vol 1] to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2? I don't want to have to distinguish between "the nuclear man" and "the nuclear men" when it's really the same book anyway. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Mala II (Earth-Two) to Mala (Kryptonian) (Earth-Two) See here LoveWaffle (talk) 22:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Henchman and Glossary:Henchmen and Henchmen to Henchpeople Consistency with the category. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:54, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet to Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane Because the Golden Age version was not a jet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Elinore Lane (Earth-One) to Ella Lane (Earth-One) The Earth-One version was Ella, not Elinore. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Major Zod (Smallville) to Zod (Clone) (Smallville) Makes more sense... I guess JimmyOlsen (talk) 20:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thomas Moriarty (New Earth) to Thomas Moriarty (Earth-Two) He only appeared in one Earth-Two story, and was never referenced in any New Earth story. I'm pretty sure he did not survive the Crisis. --Shadzane (talk) 00:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Johannes Van Der Houten (New Earth) to Johannes van der Houten (New Earth) Dutch does not use capitals on the van''s, ''de''s and any combination thereof. Flemish does, but he's obviously not Belgian. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:10, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Marcia Rossiter (New Earth) to Marcia Claiborne (New Earth) First in #621, then in #629, it's revealed that she's Steve's sister, and Rossiter is her married name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Vanguard to Vanguard (Team) There are at least 2 with the team and the pegasus, so might as well move it now to make room for the eventual disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Enrichetta Negrini (Earth-One) to Enrichetta Negrini (New Earth) She's had some post-Crisis appearances. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Willie O'Neil (New Earth) to William O'Neil (New Earth) Is assuming that "Willie" is short for "William" too much of a stretch? If not, move. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Rocket Red Brigade to Rocket Red Brigade (New Earth) There are different versions of the Rocket Red Brigade. We need a disambig page. JimmyOlsen (talk) 09:23, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Those can go on the Rocket Red disambig. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:11, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Piper (New Earth) to Curtis Falconer (New Earth) I'm assuming this isn't already there due to Falconer redirecting to Aztek. I see the reasoning but I think it should still be moved. Kyletheobald (talk) 21:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :IIRC, Falconer died, and then Uno/Aztek took his identity. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::That's right. It should be moved and we should have a Curtis Falconer disambig instead of a redirect to Aztek. Kyletheobald (talk) 21:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Victor Frankenstein (Earth-Two) to Baron Frankenstein (Earth-Two) Nowhere in his one appearance is this character's first name given. I'm not sure where "Victor" came from. Shadzane (talk) 18:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mister Toxic (Prime Earth) to Hugh Marder Clone (Prime Earth) Boy, this page has been renamed a couple of times, hasn't it? Anyway, technically, this is what he is. He's a faulty clone of Hugh Marder, not his own separate person. Just like Bruce Wayne Clone (New Earth), I think this name change is necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Paris to Paris, France As much as I loathe this added identifier (screw you, Paris, Texas and London, Ken-fucking-tucky) there are three other Parises: Liam Mendoza (Wildstorm Universe), Paris Island and (the currently redlinked) Paris of Troy (New Earth). Arguably Domina Paris (New Earth) too, and Paris Cullins. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Cheshire (Earth-Teen Titans) to Jade Nguyen (Earth-Teen Titans) I think it's safe to assume Cheshire is Jade, as sticking with the pattern we've had with moving these Earth-Teen Titans pages. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Kindly Ones to Three Witches Kindly Ones is a translation of Eumenides, one of the names of the Erinyes (and used for them in-universe). Three Witches covers their function better, as that's their primary role in the DCU/Gaimanverse. Their Who's Who is even called that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Kaiyo to Kaiyo (Prime Earth) Can you guess why? --- Haroldrocks talk 00:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Teen Titans Go Vol 1 + the series to Teen Titans Go! Vol 1 I've seen this for a long time but never had the audacity to bring up a move. However, I've just noticed that a new Teen Titans Go! comic series is arriving next week, based on the newer show of course. It would be odd to have a Teen Titans Go! Vol 2 if Vol 1 technically does not exist. I know it's a lot of work to move, but it seems necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:19, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Athens to Athens, Greece Same as Paris above. We have Athens in Greece, Athens, Georgia, New Athens and Athyns the alien gorilla-ish whatever. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Patrick O'Brien (Earth-Teen Titans) to Patrick O'Brian (Earth-Teen Titans) I goofed up. I took the last name "O'Brien" straight from the page without even bothering to check. The appearance and image pages need it, too. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Deep Six to Deep Six (New Earth) Another disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) New Gods (New Earth) to New Gods How about we move it back? New Gods is an alien race, not a group. And I don't like having a disambig for just the race and then a half-dozen of comics with that name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Lew Moxon (Arkhamverse) to Lewis Moxon (Arkhamverse) It didn't occur to me that his real name is Lewis. I guess I got carried away. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Moonday Hawke (New Earth) to Sandra Hawke (New Earth) Her first name is Sandra and Moonday is her middle name. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:58, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Fearsome Five to Fearsome Five (New Earth) I think the move is necessary to make room for the disambig. With the Fearsome Five (Tiny Titans) page and the similar H.I.V.E. Five, a disambig seems essential now. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Condition Red (Wildstorm Universe) to Caleb (Wildstorm Universe) Max Cash was CR too. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Bizarro (Prime Earth) to Subject B-0 (Prime Earth) We discussed part of the name on the talk page, but I feel a move is necessary. He only got the name Bizarro in the last Forever Evil comic, and that's only because he couldn't even say his own name "B-0" correctly. His official label is "Subject B-0". I wouldn't mind the new name being just B-0 (Prime Earth) or Subject B-Zero (Prime Earth) if those seem to be better. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Athyns of Karrakan to Athyns of Karrakan (New Earth) Consus, the Erudite God created the page without the dab. This was after creating the related Sparta of Synriannaq (New Earth) correctly. To be frank though, I'd think dropping the "... of Planet" from both would also be correct. - Byfield (talk) 22:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :The thing was, Athyns was already linked everywhere as Athyns, and Sparta as Sparta of Synriannaq. I'm okay, especially since we, AFAIK, do not have a homeworld of Xanthi and consistency and all. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Theia (New Earth) to Thia (New Earth) Only (or at least, predominantly) referred to as Thia in the DCU. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Perisphere to Trylon and Perisphere They're next to eachother. They're one. EVEN WIKIPEDIA doesn't have separate articles. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Andrew Vinson (New Earth) to Andrew Vinson (Earth-Two) To my knowledge, he's pre-Crisis only. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Infinity Inc.: The Generations Sage, Vol. 1 (Collected) to Infinity Inc.: The Generations Saga, Vol. 1 (Collected) There's a typo in the pagename. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Whoopsie. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Demolition Team to Demolition Team (New Earth) Disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not overly fond of two-page disambigs. Please tell me there's another version. A Wrecking Crew Amalgam? Nail? Justice? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Huh. I'm not sure there is. I just kind of assumed since we generally find enough. Let me see if I can find one more. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm still working on "acquiring" The Nail but I found a knockoff team called Toolbox. It looks like they appear in Enginehead Vol 1 and are both knockoffs and rivals of DT. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sumo the Samurai (New Earth) to Sumo (New Earth) To stay consistent with our naming. As far as I know, he doesn't really go by "Sumo the Samurai" anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC)